


Fortunate Accident

by PaleLilly



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concerts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleLilly/pseuds/PaleLilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valka Lavellan was an avid concert goer who, up until now, never had a mishap...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunate Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I am by no means a writer! Please bear with me!  
> I saw a bunch of "meet ugly" prompts and I just HAD to try this one
> 
> Prompt: I broke your nose in a mosh pit

Valka loved attending concerts, riding on the hands of the crowd and cutting loose. It was always a welcome break from work when she was able to watch one of her favourite bands play.  
When she wasn't playing the part of hype man for the opening acts, she was up at the front of the crowd with her hands in the air and her head swinging wildly in time to the music.

Being an elf she was no stranger to being sandwiched between larger humans in the crowd, they never usually had any issues with her and her enthusiasm. Valka danced with the others in the crowd, hands in the air with everyone packed tightly around her. At the peak of the performance she threw her head back and forth, as did a few others around her. 

Her enthusiasm came to a screeching halt when she felt something hit her in the back of her head and she heard a sickening crunch. She turned around to see a tall, blond, man holding his nose.

"Fenedhis! I'm so sorry! are you alright?" I exclaimed over the music, immediately offering her aid to the attractive stranger.  
"It's quite alright" He replied, dazed from the impact of the elven woman's iron head. She noticed the blood flowing from his nose and she cursed again, pulling out a handkerchief to hold under his nose as it bled.  
"Let's get you out of here, you need to sit" She stated, grabbing the man by the arm dragging him through the crowd and out of the concert venue. "Here sit, let me look at you" She ordered, motioning to a bench. He did as he was told and Valka looked him over, noting his gorgeous golden eyes and strong jaw "Oh no... I think I may have broken it..." She whined when she spotted the distinctive swelling in the bridge of his nose.  
"R-really, Miss... you don't need to worry, I'm fine" He said in a calm tone, he made the suspect effort to avoid her gaze. She simply assumed he was angry at her for interrupting his evening. "I... um... what's your name?"  
"Oh no please don't have me charged with assault! I didn't mean it" This earned her a chuckle and a shake of his head.  
"I wouldn't do that.... how about I go first? My name is Cullen" He gave her a crooked smile that made her weak at the knees. And if it weren't for the blood and him having trouble breathing through his nose she probably would have taken him behind the building and ravaged him right then.  
"Valka" She replied awkwardly "Ok the bleeding's not so bad any more, should I drive you to the hospital?" Cullen shook his head.  
"No, that won't be necessary. But thank you, it's sweet of you to offer" Another crooked smile brought a dusting of pink across Valka's cheeks. She sat with him for a while to make sure he was ok, as well as trying to figure out a way to ask for his number without sounding like a complete loser. "You don't have to stay with me, I'm quite alright. Go enjoy the rest of the show"  
"It's fine" She said with a dismissive wave of her dainty hand "I'll never get back to a spot that good anyway" She looked away to ponder for a moment before offering her unlikely new friend a lift home, to her surprised he accepted. Upon parting Valka decided to simply give Cullen a business card. "Let me know how your face heals up" She stated earning a chuckle from the other.  
"Goodnight Valka"  
"No hard feelings?"  
"None what-so-ever"  
~~~

It had been about a week since Valka had accidentally busted up Cullen's nose. She wondered if he was just being polite and never actually intended to contact her.  
Coming home from work, she set her workbag on the couch and headed to the bedroom to sit and relax with a good book, as she settled onto her bed she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

_Valka, it's Cullen... remember the broken nose? It's alright now, I can breathe again. Now it's only my pride that hurts._

She smiled down at her phone and typed a quick reply. _I still feel terrible about it! Sorry about your pride :P_

_How about you make it up to me over lunch on Saturday?_

Valka was grinning from ear to ear, she replied perhaps a little too hastily _Sounds fair to me, meet me downtown at 1?_

_I look forward to it, see you then._

For once Valka was thankful for her thick skull, this accident was less unfortunate than it was lucky.


End file.
